The Muppet Movie flashback sequences
by toonboydangamerdude17
Summary: Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Scooter, Walter and the rest of 'The Muppet Show' and 'Muppets Tonight' gang, flash back to all of the scenes from 'The Muppet Movie' (1979).


_Muppet Friends Fan Stories_ Present: _The Muppet Movie_ flash back sequences

Cast of the human characters in the flashback sequences

1. Kevin Spacey as Doc Hopper, in the flashback sequences (replacing the late Charles Durning respectively)

2. Seth Rogen as Max, in the flashback sequences (replacing Austin Pendleton respectively)

3. Robin Williams as Professor Krassman, in the flashback sequences (taking over Mel Brook's role respectively)

4. Jeff Dunham as an Edgar Bergen impersonator, in the flashback sequences (replacing the late Edgar Bergen respectively)

5. Tim Allen as Mad Man Mooney, in the flashback sequences (replacing the late Milton Berle respectively)

6. Gary Oldman as the El Sleazo Owner, in the flashback sequences (replacing the late James Coburn respectively)

7. Jack Black as Bernie the Hollywood Agent, in the flashback sequences (replacing the late Dom DeLuise respectively)

8. Will Ferrell as the beauty contest compere, in the flashback sequences (replacing Elliot Gould respectively)

9. Mel Brooks as the ice cream vendor, in the flashback sequences (replacing the late Bob Hope respectively)

10. Angelina Jolie as the El Sleazo Patron, in the flashback sequences (replacing the late Madeline Kahn respectively)

11. Megan Fox as the myth, in the flashback sequences (replacing Carol Cane respectively)

12. Meryl Streep as Lew Lord's Secretary, in the flashback sequences (replacing Cloris Leachman respectively)

13. Ben Stiller as the insolent waiter, in the flashback sequences (replacing Steve Martin respectively)

14. Chris Rock as the balloon vendor**, **in the flashback sequences (replacing the late Richard Pryor respectively)

15. Robert De Niro as the El Sleezo tough customer, in the flashback sequences (replacing the late Telly Savalas respectively)

16. Anthony Hopkins as Lew Lord, in the flashback sequences (replacing the late Orson Welles respectively)

Muppet character voice performers

1. Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Rizzo, Bean, Statler, Beaker, the Newsman and Captain Link Hogthrob (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself and 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt)

2. Eric Jacobson as Fozzie, Miss Piggy, Animal, Sam and Marvin Suggs (voices)

3. Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Waldorf, Bunsen and Zoot (voices, taken over 1 character from the late, Jim Henson himself)

4. Matt Vogel as Robin, Crazy Harry, Floyd, Camilla, Sweetums, Dr. Strangepork, Lew Zealand and Uncle Deadly (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Richard Hunt and the late John Henson and 6 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012)

5. Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny Fiama the Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth and Bobo (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself)

6. David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson and Mildred Huxtetter (voices, taken over 4 characters from the late Richard Hunt)

7. Peter Linz as Walter (voice)

8. Alice Dinnean Vernon as Hilda and Wanda (voices, taken over from the late Erin Ozker)

9. Brian Henson as Sal Minella (voice)

Scene 1: The Muppet Boarding House

Narrator: It was a lovely afternoon here at the Muppet Boarding House, and Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Walter, Scooter and the rest of the gang were just sitting around, relaxing and having such a wonderful time of their lives, flash backing to the events of their past films, such as _The Muppet Movie_ (1979).

Walter: "Hey, Kermit, Fozzie, guys, do you remember your very 1st movie, _The Muppet Movie_ back in 1979?"

Kermit: "Well, Walter, it all began with my entire life in the swamp right before I met up with Fozzie, Gonzo and the rest of you guys and right before you came along and met all of us."

Janice: "Oh wow, it happened that 1 time."

Floyd: "I remember it like it was a _very_ long time ago."

Beaker: "Mee mo, mo, mee, mo, mee."

Bunsen: "Oh, yes, Beaker, I believe you _do_ have a wonderful memory about it."

Flashback to the scenes from _The Muppet Movie_ (1979)

[Banjo Music Playing In Background]

Kermit: _**Why are there so many songs about rainbows  
And what's on the other side**_

Kermit (continued): _**rainbows are visions  
but only illusions  
and rainbows have nothing to hide**_

Kermit: _**so we've been told  
and some choose to believe it  
I know their wrong, wait and see**_

Kermit (continued): _**some day we'll find it  
the rainbow connection  
the lovers, the dreamers and me**_

[Music Continues Playing]

Kermit: _**who said that every wish  
would be heard and answered  
when wished on the morning star**_

Kermit (continued): _**somebody thought of that  
and someone believed it  
and look what it's done so far**_

Kermit: _**what's so amazing**_

_**that keeps us stargazing**_  
_**and what do we think we might see**_

**__  
**Kermit (continued): _**someday we'll find it  
the rainbow connection  
the lovers, the dreamers and me**_

_**all of us under its spell, we know that it's probably magic**_

Kermit: _**have you been half asleep?  
and have you heard voices?  
I've heard them calling my name**_**  
**

Kermit (continued): _**is this the sweet sound  
that called the young sailors?  
the voice might be 1 in the same**_

Kermit: _**I've heard it too many times to ignore it  
it's something that I'm supposed to be  
someday we'll find it  
the rainbow connection  
the lovers, the dreamers and me**_

Kermit (continued): _**la, da, da di da, da, dum doo, da, da, da, dum, di, da, doo**_

[Music Ends]

Bernie is rowing his canoe over to where Kermit is located.

Bernie: "Hey, somebody, help me, this is a serious call for help!"

Kermit: "Oh, hey, Bernie, what can I do for you here?"

Bernie: "I got myself lost, I was on my way to find somebody very talented and important for a Hollywood movie production, and I'm hoping it's you."

Kermit: "Oh joy, how very exciting, I'll be on my way to Hollywood in a jiffy."

Bernie: "That's good, well, I gotta go, make sure you get there in the nick of time."

Kermit gets up, places his banjo in the basket of his shiny bike and heads off on his journey.

Kermit: [Narrating] And so, I was on my fantastic journey, 'til I saw something up ahead, which was very disturbing.

Kermit stops by and sees that some work men are putting up a Doc Hopper's French Fried Frog Legs business franchise, and he's very nervous, and he's about to turn away from it, but he doesn't notice the steam roller.

Worker Man # 1: "Hey, lay off the asfault, alright?!"

Max: "Hey, you on the shiny bike, watch out for the steam roller!"

Kermit: [Narrating] I turned and began panicking in alarm just as I saw the steamroller coming right behind me, and to make matters worse, I looked up ahead and saw 1 piece of construction equipment blocking my way, and this didn't look good."

Max: "Oh, good grief, no!"

Kermit is now on the steam roller…..

Kermit: "Oh my word, that's very dangerous building a road right in the middle of the street here, I mean, if frogs couldn't hop around, I'd be gone with the schwinn!"

Kermit: [Narrating] Later on, I stopped right by _The El Sleezo Café_, and I went inside to meet Fozzie onstage, and later on, he and I became real good friends and rode with 1 another in a studebaker that his uncle loaned him, then we collected Gonzo, Scooter, Dr. Teeth, Floyd, Janice, Zoot, Animal and everybody else, and had a showdown with Doc Hopper, himself."

Kermit: "Alright, Hopper!"

Doc Hopper: "Alright, Mr. frog, 1 more chance: you can do my television commercials live or stuffed."

Kermit: "What the heck is wrong with you? you gotta be crazy chasing me  
right across the country, why in the world are you doing this to me?!"

Doc Hopper: "Because in my entire life I wanted to own a lot of frog leg restaurants, and you're the key to do them, greenie."

Kermit: "Yeah, well, I've got a dream and vision too, but it's about karaoke singing and tap dancing and making other people cheerful, the kind of dream and vision that gets much better, the more people you share it with, and, well, I've found an entire bunch of good friends who have the exact same dream and vision, and it kind of makes all of us like a close family, you got anybody like that, Hopper? when you get all of those restaurants, who are you gonna share it with? who are your good friends, Doc?"

Doc Hopper: "You mean these guys? I've got lots of good friends: Max, for instance."

Doc Hopper: "Max, get over here!"

Kermit: "I don't really think that you're a terrible man, Doc, I think that if you look right into your heart and soul, you'll find out that you really wanna let me and my good friends go, to follow our dream and vision, but if that's not the kind of man you are, and if what I'm actually saying, doesn't make any sense to you, well, then, go ahead and attack me."

Doc Hopper: "Alright, men, attack him."

Max: "No, wait, stop, please, look behind all of you!"

A giant size Animal emerges from the roof of Bunsen and Beaker's laboratory.

Kermit: [Narrating] "And that's when Animal scared away Doc Hopper and his men, and later on, we all went to Hollywood to become official film stars."

End flashback sequences….

Kermit: "And that's exactly how we all came along to be together as always."

Gonzo: "Wow, even I always remember my plumbing business."

Fozzie: "And driving around in that studebaker which broke down and had to be sold to that used car shop."

Dr. Teeth: "We'll always remember driving over to Hollywood on that bus, ever since 1979."

Scooter: "And we're all gonna be here as always for a very long period of time."

Wayne: "You can always say that again."

Wanda: "True friendship 'til the very end."

Mildred Huxtetter: "_The Muppet Show_ will always live on for life and comedy."

End of flashback episode….

7


End file.
